House of OMA Oh My Anubis!
by Kate Loturco
Summary: Patricia's got big news! R & R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

Patricia's POV-

I stared at my bowl of cold, unappetizing tomato soup. Jerome sat beside me, he'd already licked his bowl clean and eaten two grilled cheese sandwhiches by himself. Jerome had no idea anything was wrong. "Are you alright, sweetie? You haven't touched your plate." Trudy, more of a mother than mine ever will be, was concerned. She knew something was wrong. She just didn't know what. If they knew, would they still look at me the same? Would Joy and Mara still want to share a room with me? Would Jerome still want to be with me? "I'm alright, Trudy. I'm just not feeling very hungry." I tried to make my voice reassuring.

"May I be excused to retire early?" I added. "If you feel you must, dear." Trudy knodded that she would clear my place for me. Jerome's eyes followed me hungrily. _If you only knew._ I thought. Rather than go straight to my room, I took a detour to the girl's lavatory. Still not there. It needed it to be there. I tried splashing cold water on my face, but that didn't work. _Think calm thoughts. _Mara, somewhere in my brain, suggested. _Yeah, good luck with that. _I thought. My dark hair fell in limp swirls around my pale face. My green eyes glowed.

I need to tell someone. Who can I trust with such a big secret? Amber would blab, Mara would tell a teacher, Joy would flip out and begin screaming so loudly you could hear her in Australia. None of the guys were options. I couldn't tell Trudy yet, either. Nina can keep a secret, I guess. I would go and find her. "Nina." I asked in a muted tone. She and Fabian were tangled on the couch. "Yes, Patricia?" She sing-songed. How irritating. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Everyone in the house stared after us as we ran up to my room. I sat on my bed, she took the chair to my desk.

"Patricia, you're shaking! Are you cold?" Nina asked. She certainly knew that something was up. "I'll be fine." I shrugged. Hey, I always am, right? "Can you do something for me?" I asked. "It depends on what it is." Nina frowned slightly. "I need you to buy me a pregnancy test."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

Nina's POV-

Why did I agree to do this? I wore no disguise, striding through the pharmacy like I owned the place. I had no idea where to find the pregnancy tests, and I was not about to ask a clerk for help. Instead, I blindly fell through the aisles, searching for the one thing I had come to the store to find. Upon checking my watch, I realized that I had already been wandering aimlessly here for fifteen minutes.

Patricia was worried enough. I would have to ask. I waited until the pharmacy desk was deserted but for one young female technician. "Can you tell me where the pregnancy tests are?" I whispered. She appraised my body slowly. "Trust me honey, he didn't get you. You'll be fine."

"It isn't for me, it's for my best friend." I told her. "That's what they all say." The technician mumbled before telling me which aisle to check. Patricia waited for me in the car. "Did you get it?" Her voice betrayed an emotion I hadn't seen in her many times before. _Fear._ I passed the tiny box to her.

Patricia's POV-

It's just a stick. It can't tell you anything. It doesn't control your life, you do. This has to be the longest minute of my life. Tick, tick, tick. My life was spinning with the turning of the dials on my watch. The walls of this bathroom that has changed my life in so many ways were closing in. I was feeling dizzy.

I stepped from the stall. Nina stood at one of the sinks, washing her hands over and over. Deep breaths. Deep breaths and baby steps. "I can't look." I told her. "Don't you want to know?" Nina asked. I want to know. I just don't want to find out.

"What would I tell Jerome?" I chose to ask instead. "We can worry about that later." Nina smiled. I nearly flipped the test over. "You look, I can't." I handed the dreaded test to her. Nina gasped and shook her head. She held the test up for me to see, then wrapped it up and threw it into the garbage. I have never hated the colour pink so much in my life.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

Alfie's POV-

"Hey Trudy, have you seen that alien drawing I made?" I was flipping out. I needed it for that contest! Where was it? "I haven't seen it, check the bin. Patricia may have thrown it out." "Thanks Trudy!" I shouted.

I ran around the house, sifting through every bin bag. The last one I went through was the bag in the girl's toliets. No alien picture, but something even more out of place in this house. A pregnancy test. It was positive. This is very, very, bad. Any of us guys could be a future father right now and not know it.

I pulled out my cell-phone and texted the other three guys:

1 of us is a dad!

Here were the responses:

Fabian- Very Funny A, but we no u r lying.

Jerome- HOW DO U KNOW THIS?

Mick- Really?

So I texted:

Meet me n our bth-rom. Cm alon.

A few minutes later, I was explaining what I found. Then I showed them. "You weren't lying?" Fabian exclaimed. "Nope." "This is just great." Jerome muttered. "Why would you care anyway, Rutter? We all know you and Nina haven't done anything!" His tone was accusing.

"Don't be so sure..." Fabian said darkly. "I know it's me." Jerome muttered. "How do you know that?" Mick asked. "Face it, Mick. Trixie hasn't been eating, she's been quieter than usual,..." "Patricia would brag, though. Mara would just keep silent. She's been avoiding me..." Mick said. "It could be Amber." I groaned.

"It could be anyone." Fabian said. "It could be Amelia for all we know." Everyone shuddered. "Okay, maybe not Amelia..." Fabian said after a minute of awkward silence. "So what do we do?" I asked.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

Patricia's POV-

"Patricia, I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch later." Jerome caught up behind me. His pace was slightly off, his eyes shifting. "Umm, sure." I said. I hadn't wanted to try and formulate a plot this quickly, though. It's lucky I'm good at them.

~ Later ~

"I have a surprise for you!" Jerome laughed, taking my hand and pulling me to the park we used to play in when we were little, until people started to talk...that talk was about to start all over again. He sat down on a red blanket, spread perfectly onto the ground. PB&J sandwhiches, biscuts, and crisps flowed forth from a small picnic basket. Everything was perfect.

"Patricia, I have something I've been meaning to ask you." He glanced around the park. What was he doing? Did he figure me out? He pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I didn't have a chance to box it. It was my mother's, until she left. This was all she gave me."

A perfect diamond glistened on the ring, alongside two emeralds, "for my eyes." He had changed the sapphires to Emeralds for me. "Patricia Anne Williamson, will you please give me the honor of marrying me?" Was this happening? It was all to fast!

I was turning into one of those girls that gets married and has a child young. I'd always promised myself I would never be that girl. Sadly, I was. "Of course I will." I whispered. I was lost in his kiss for a second, then he asked another question I'd been hoping to avoid. "So, why have you been acting so weird lately?"

"We found a positive pregnancy test in the house." He whispered. I only knodded. His arm went around me instantly, which is more than I can say for most teen girls in my situation. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jerome whispered. "I was afraid of how you would react. I thought you would leave me." I told him.

"Why would you think that?" He asked. "Why wouldn't I? My dad left my mum, your parents abandoned you-" "Which is why I promised myself when I was thirteen that I would never leave my kids.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Just so you know, this story was inspired by "I Don't Care." by NINAXFABIAN. I do not, no matter how much I wish I did, own HOA.**

Chapter 5~

Jerome's POV-

I took the few seconds that Patricia left my arms to text the guys:

Trix and my kid :( ? :) ?

My replies were:

Fabian- :)

Alfie- :)

Mick- :)

Jerome- :) it is.

I slid my phone back into my pocket when she turned around. "How are we going to tell everyone?" Patricia asked me. "Well, let's start with who knows so far." I told her. "Me, you, and Nina." Trixie said matter-of-factly. "As well as Fabian, Mick, and Alfie." I added. "How?" Patricia asked. "Alfie found the test and told the three of us about it. I had to stop them from worrying." Trixie bit her lip as I said that.

"You should probably know something else." I told her, sliding my arm back around her shoulder. "What's that?" She asked. "I was planning on proposing soon anyways before we ever found the- test." Patricia said nothing after that. I took to braiding a tiger lilly through her hair. "What are you doing?" Trixie asked me.

"They are still your favourite, aren't they?" I asked her. "They are, but when did I ever tell you that?" She asked me. "Remember the day I met you?" "How could I forget?" She asked, twining her fingers with mine as we thought about our first day of school here. We were eleven. She'd been the first student here I'd met. "Hi, I'm Jerome." I'd said. "I'm Patricia." We'd gone for a walk, telling each other our life stories. On that walk, she'd stopped at a plant and smelled it's flowers.

"What are those?" I'd asked her. "Tiger lillies. My favourite." Patricia had said, smiling to reaveal a braces-filled grin.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~

Patricia's POV-

We decided that the first person I should tell was Joy. "Hey, Patricia, can I talk to you for a minute?" Joy called from down the stairs. "Meet me in our room!" I yelled back. She trapsed up the stairs, her feet landing lightly, like a dancer. "I have a secret, and you're my best friend, so I think you should know it." "I have a secret too." I told her. She sat on her bed and picked at the comforter. "I'm a lesbian." Joy said.

Oh. Wow. Umm, I didn't see that coming. It could be a worse secret, though. "I have a girlfriend now." Joy continued. "That's why I wanted to tell you so badly. I want you to meet her." "I'd love to meet her!" I hugged Joy. We obviously had a lot of ugly coming our way, but we graduated in a month. Then everything was behind us. "I have a secret too." I said. Joy got a text.

"Speaking of my girlfriend." Joy acted as if she didn't hear me. She left down the stairs. I realized that Amber and I were on chores. "Sorry I'm late." I said, running down the stairs to the kitchen. Jerome and the guys had gone out. "No worries." Amber was still clearing the table. I started to look at how the kitchen lighting made my ring sparkle.

"Patricia." Amber smirked. No! I thought, but realized that it was unavoidable. Three. Two. One. "Ehmygawd! Patricia and Jerome are engaged!" Amber screamed. All of the girls appeared in the kitchen within a millisecond. "So that's what you wanted to tell me!" Joy looked relieved. It wasn't. "Have you set a date yet?" "How did he propose?" "I thought you didn't want to get married young!" "Who is your maid of honor?" Questions were thrown at me with a dizzying speed. "Umm..." I said.

Jerome's POV-

"Why are you so smiley?" Alfie asked me. "Maybe he's just happy he's going to be a dad?" Fabian suggested. "Come on guys, get real." Mick snickered. "I'm engaged." I said dreamily. I might as well have been with an entire crowd of Ambers.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7~

Patricia's POV:

An absolute fiasco occured the next day while Joy, Mick, Mara and I were on our way to class. "Hold on one minute." Joy said, running to greet- Oh. My. God. Was that? "Amelia?" Mick said. It came out sounding like a question. When Joy kissed her in front of everyone, I swear Mick probably fainted. I'll admit, in a totally-straight-not-at-all-lesbian-but-friendly-way, Amelia was hot. She now had the body everyone wanted, her face was clear, and she had ditched the dorky braids and glasses last year. She was also apparently over guys.

"Only Joy." Jerome commented, surprising me. I'd thought he was still back at the house, sleeping. Fabian and Mara lead Mick, still speaking in gibberish, to our first period French class. "Before we begin today..." Mrs. Andrews began. "I heard last night of a very special engagement. I wanted to take a moment to congratulate Patricia and Jerome on their newly found fiance'hood." I doubt that is even a real word. The class happily applauded, the Anubis house members the most excited of them all.

~ Later ~

"After much deliberation..." Jerome began ominiously. I lightly jabbed him in the shoulder. "We have chosen our bridal party. Joy, you are the maid of honor, walking down the aisle first and walking down the aisle alone, followed by Mara & Mick, then Nina & Fabian, and finally Amber and Alfie." I concluded. "Best man." Jerome high-fived Alfie. "My younger sister Mikayla will be our flower girl, and my younger brother Jacob is the ring bearer." Jerome allowed himself a minute. "Dad is being permitted to watch the wedding from his prison cell, but because he murdered someone they apparently can't grant him a special release. I was hoping Victor could act as my father?" Victor almost looked choked up. Almost. "I would be delighted Jerome." "I was also hoping Trudy could act as my mum." I should probably mention that mum died of breast cancer when I was thirteen. "Of course I will sweetie!" Trudy smiled. "That's about it then." Jerome said. Everyone laughed.

To Be Continued...


	8. Author's Note

**A/N I put up a poll for whether Patricia and Jerome will have a boy or a girl! Go vote! You have until February 29th! Also, suggestions for names?**

**~Kate**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N One more day to give me votes and names!**

Chapter 8~

One month later...two weeks to graduation. It's May.

From now on, these stories will be omniscent POV. I like it better.

"One question." Jerome said, taking Patricia's hand. "Shoot." Patricia said casually, frowning at the mirror. "Why haven't you been to a doctor yet?" "I haven't because..." Patricia sighed. "I haven't because this would make everything so...official." "To me," Jerome said, striding to her closet. "Everything is already as official as possible." He handed her a sweater from last year. "Jerome, I've been showing since last month! You know I can't wear this!" "So you're two or three months pregnant. It really is time to tell someone." "I'm a planet." Patricia groaned, staring at her huge stomach.

"Patricia! Are you wearing a sympathy belly to support Katelyn?" Amber exclaimed when Patricia stepped into the kitchen, wearing a sweater that DEFINATELY showed off her baby. "Katelyn?" Patricia queried. "You know, that girl from our old school who was raped and got pregnant?"

"Amber." Patricia sighed. Everyone had gathered into the kitchen, including Trudy and Victor. "Everyone. I'm-pregnant." She said. What she hadn't expected was the "tell me something I don't know" eye roll from everyone. "Well duh." Joy said. "Trixie, you've been showing for months. You get dressed in front of me and Joy almost every morning. You didn't think we'd notice your baby bump?" Mara asked.

"I knew it! That's why you've been so secretive lately." Amber exclaimed. "Have you been to the doctor yet?" Trudy asked, concerned. "No." Patricia said timidly. "Well, judging by your size, you need to go, and soon!" "I have a collegue." Victor proclaimed. "She's a nurse. For an OB-GYN. I can see if she will make you an appointment today."

"Alright." Patricia choked, white faced.

At the doctor's office...

"Well, Miss Williamson, I would say that you are a bit further along than you expected." The ultrasonic technician said. "How far along am I?" Patricia asked, worried. "Well, I would say that you're at least five months. Patricia? Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" The girl asked. She was in her early twenties.

"Jerome Clarke." Patricia said.

Jerome could only stare gauntly back at her, sadly.

"You are not the father."

The Next Day...

"Wait!" Nina said. "How sure are you that he isn't the father?" "What chance is there? We had three one night stands in the time this baby could have been concieved, out of twenty I had that month." "You are such a whore." Nina said, playfully punching her friend's shoulder. "I prefer the term prostitute. Also, don't punch a pregnant lady. Ever."

"Are you alright?" Nina asked suddenly. "I think I'm finally having morning sickness." Patricia reeled, then bolted for the lavatory. Nina held her hair.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Alright guys! It's time for the big reveal!

Chapter 9~

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Jerome asked, squeezing Patricia's hand. Through a very painful process, they had gotten a DNA paternity test. "Patricia Williamson. Jerome Clarke." The nurse called. They stood and strode down the endless hall.

"Jerome Clarke." The doctor stood, pulling a clip board from the cabinet near him.

The room seemed to fall silent. Everything paused, and nothing moved for a moment.

"You ARE the father." The doctor assured him.

Jerome and Patricia each nearly collapsed in relief. Patricia was shocked and overjoyed. There had only been a 15% chance of it being Jerome! How lucky was she?

"Are you ready to find out the sex?" The ultrasound technician asked. This one was different. She was in her mid fifties.

Patricia and Jerome nodded.

The nurse gasped. "That's interesting. It also explains why you would be so much larger than normal."

"What's going on?" Patricia asked.

"Congratulations, you're having twins!" Patricia literally clapped, while Jerome nearly split his face smiling. "One boy and one girl?" He asked. "One boy and one girl." The technician answered.

At Anubis House...

"SO?" Everyone exclaimed when Patrome entered the house.

"They are so mine." Jerome said. Amber clapped and squealed. "They?" Mick said, confused. He wasn't the only one. "Twins. One boy, one girl."

"Names?" Joy asked.

"Oh." Patricia and Jerome both chuckled. "We haven't discussed that yet." Patricia admitted sheepishly.

Baby Naming...

"For a girl... my names are Angel and Pickle." Patricia said. "Pickle?" Jerome queried. "Pickle. I like it a lot!" Patricia protested. "If you let me pick her middle name." Jerome laughed. "Ok." "Dayum." "Dayum. It sounds like a cuss word." Patricia frowned. "It's my older sister's name!" Jerome exclaimed. "Fine. Pickle Dayum Clarke. You know, I kind of like it." Patricia smiled. "It does have a nice ring to it." Jerome agreed.

"Speaking of rings, we need to set a date for the wedding." "Once we pick a boy's name." "Jace? You know, like Jason." Patricia said. "Not after that creep Winkler. How about "Jerome Jr."?" "If I can pick the middle name. Jerome Matthew Clarke." "Deal."

"Now, for the wedding date... how about July 7th?" Jerome suggested. "That was actually what I was thinking."

To Be Continued...


End file.
